Eileen (Birthday Girl)
Eileen (aka the Birthday Girl) is a recurring villain in WordGirl. Physical Appearance Eileen is a 10-year-old girl with red hair who wears a pink dress with pastel blue sleeves on both sides of the top portion of her dress; she also wears a pastel blue hairbow, a purple and gold cat necklace around her neck, pink frilly socks and white Mary Jane shoes. Personality Eileen can easily be described as greedy, selfish, heartless, aggressive, self-centered, immature, and sometimes cruel. Usually, she appears to be an innocent little girl to others. She does whatever it takes to give anything she may want by using a unreal polite manner, big eyes, and a lisping voice, along with the the statement "Today is my birthday!". Whenever she is denied something she wants, she yells, "Mine, MINE, MINE!", growing in height and changing into green with each yell until the owner of the coveted item hands it over in fear. Eileen thinks that every day is her birthday (hence why she is nicknamed "The Birthday Girl") and such uses the excuse as a reason to get special treatment from anyone and everyone, usually to great effect. Because she thinks every day is her birthday, she thinks every party is her birthday party, every cake is her birthday cake, etc. She also greatly annoys Becky because of her lisp, using the "w" sound in words instead of “l” or “r”. e.g. "I wearned my wesson," "Today's my biwthday!", "What do bestest-westest fwiends do?". In addition to using it to get what she wants, she also uses her cute charm to get herself out of trouble, as shown in "The Wrong Side of The Law." Despite this, though, there have been times where she shows a caring side to others when not getting convinced to be generous. In Sonny Days with a Chance of Showers, when she finds how disappointed Captain Huggy Face was towards Wordgirl after thinking she was going to have Sonny be her new three-legged race partner, she willingly offers to be his new partner for the race. In Say it Again, Eileen, she generously saves the last crumpet for Becky without being convinced by someone to do so. Trivia * Her powers are based on those of the Incredible Hulk, a Marvel superhero; however, unlike the Hulk, her powers are based on greed rather than anger. * The only way to reverse Eileen's transformation is to trick her into doing something generous instead of greed, although sometimes her greed alone can backfire on her (as seen in "Who Wants Candy?"). * It is unknown what Eileen's last name is, if she even has one at all. * In her debut episode and "Slumber Party Pooper", it is revealed that Eileen loves gold stars. * Violet was the first person ever to refer to Eileen as "Birthday Girl". * As seen in "The Rise of Miss Power," there is a possibility that Eileen can transform into Birthday Girl without having to do anything greedy. * Interestingly, as Eileen transforms into Birthday Girl, her clothes seem to show no signs of tearing apart the bigger she gets. Additionally, Eileen is less muscular than Hulk regardless if she remains in her normal state or transforms into the Birthday Girl. * Eileen's real birthday is the same as Violet's, as revealed in the episode "Sonny Days with a Chance of Showers". So, if she were 10 at the time, she would have been 11 by that episode. * Although not officially confirmed, the cat necklace that Eileen wears is possibly the thing that gives her the power to grow. ** In ”her debut episode”, Eileen shrinks back to normal size after giving her kitty necklace to Violet, making this theory make some sense, though it is possible Eileen shrinks due to doing an act of generosity and not because of the necklace itself. ** It is also revealed that Eileen received the necklace from her mother, somewhat hinting she was the “original” Birthday Girl before Eileen was born. * In “The Wrong Side of the Law”, several pictures on the walls of Eileen’s house is a clown with red hair, hinting this could be evidence that her father is a clown. Appearances * The Birthday Girl (episode) * Slumber Party Pooper * Tiny Big (cameo) * Who Wants Candy? * Monkey-Robot Showdown (cameo) * The Wrong Side of the Law * Earth Day Girl * Birthday Town * When Chuck's Mom Is Away (cameo) * Sonny Days with a Chance of Showers * Crime In The Key Of V (cameo) * Where Have All The Villains Gone? (cameo) * The Rise of Miss Power (cameo) * The Birthday Girl's Monstrous Gift * Gift Pony (cameo) * Scary With A Side Of Butter (cameo) * House Arrest (cameo) * Say it Again, Eileen * Fortune Crookie (cameo) * A Few Words From Wordgirl (cameo) * Putt With Honor * Granny's Corner (cameo) * Can't Touch This (cameo) Gallery Alone Eileen.png Eileen.jpg 264265 10150294923469882 21962309881 8993835 6423831 n.jpg|Eileen really hates trees Eileen is chasing the Energy Monster.jpg Birthday Girl-0.jpg Eileen Eating Candy.jpg Untitled 89041.jpg Wordgirl Villians - Birthday Girl.png cd43bed1-a717-4a3e-b390-2c57812f91cc.png c3c94d5f-4338-44b5-8742-40378fb4540d.png|Happy 4dc6ae02-249c-4715-8512-61bcfd7e640e.png c1523e0e-2317-4913-af30-68e2da29e9b4.png pic 3.png|Birthday girls blank stare pic 5.png a good time for sleep.png|shhhh dawww.png|look at that face eileen after transformation.png pic 1.png what?!.png trying to swipe a tree.png pic 4.png dosent look happy.png eyes closed.png what.....png pic 8.png pic 9.png uh oh.png oh.png yea.png eileen with the mario pose.png IMG_4760.PNG|Helping Fight Miss Power with the Energy Monster. Group Shelby, Becky, Violet, Emma and Tessa seeing Eileen in Slumber Party Pooper.jpg|Eileen's arrival in Slumber Party Pooper Eileen giving gold stars to Shelby, Tessa and Emma in Slumber Party Pooper.jpg|giving gold stars to Shelby and Tessa and Emma Emma, Tessa, Eileen, Huggy, Shelby and Violet eating delicious cake in Slumber Party Pooper.jpg|Eileen's new trio of friends eating chocolate cake (along with Huggy and Violet) instead of Becky's cake Shelby, Tessa and Emma held in Eileen's right hand in Slumber Party Pooper.jpg|holding Shelby Joy and Tessa and Emma while giant Eileen Trolling.jpg|Eileen Trolling Slumber Party Pooper.jpg|Eileen Telling Everyone that Wordgirl isn't great Eileen seen in the backround in Scary With A Chance Of Butter.jpg|Standing in the backround by Big Left Hand Guy and The Whammer Birthday Girl-2.jpg|Trying to beat Becky in front of TJ and Bob Birthday Girl-3.jpg The Birthday Girl's earth birthday.jpg pic one.png pic 2.png pic 6.png|this....seems dark. pic 7.png|WHOA CHILL OUT!!!! most of the villans.png|These are most of the villans the stare.png pretty angry right about now.png|Birthday girl had caught wordgirl and huggy no.png ahem.png ok what the heck.png pic 10.png uh chuck right behind you.png few.png cheers.png pic 11.png pic 12.png pic 13.png o m gosh.png nvm.png IMG 4760.PNG|Fighting Miss Power. IMG_4761.PNG|link=Eileen with other villains trying to defeat Miss Power. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Mutant Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Girls Category:Heroes